Hetalia Making Friends
by rookyWriter
Summary: Russia decides that it was tome for he and Italy to become friends, so he visits Italy's house. Italy is less that excited but he ends up having a good time, until Belarus shows up.


Hetalia- Making Friends

_Dear Diary,  
><em> 

_Since my boss and Italy's boss have been getting along, I thought that maybe we should become friends. Today, I decided to make a surprise visit to Italy so that we could hang out. I'm bringing my best vodka to give to him. I hope he likes it.  
><em> 

_Russia_

. . . . 

Russia nervously stood on the steps of the huge, warm, Italian home. His jacket and favorite scarf was making him hot. The sweat on his hands was making it difficult to hold the vodka bottle. 

Come on Russia, you can do this, Russia thought to himself. 

He extended his other hand and rang the door bell. He instantly heard running from inside the house. 

"If that is Germany again I swear I will kill you both!" 

"Don't worry Romano, Germany's at a meeting today." 

The door opened and Italy's cheerful face popped out. 

"Ciao!" He greeted cheerful. 

"Hello Italy," Russia, stuttered. 

Italy's eyes popped open. He started shivering all over. 

"Uh, h-hi Russia," He said," H-h-how are you?" 

"I'm fine," Russia said," I brought this for you." 

He handed the smaller Italian the bottle of alcohol. Italy took it. 

"Who the hell is at the door?" Romano demanded, walking to the door. 

As soon as he saw Russia he gave a shrieked and cowered behind Italy. 

"Oh, hello Romano," Russia greeted with a smile. 

"Ahhh," Romano whimpered. 

"I was wondering if we could hang out today," Russia said. 

"I can't today," Romano piped up," I have to go to Spain's house to help him renovate." 

Within minutes Romano was out of the house and headed for Spain's. Italy was left on the front porch with Russia. 

"So, can we hang out?" Russia asked. 

"Uh, sure," Italy agreed," Just let me get ready." 

"Okay, I'll wait in the kitchen." 

Russia walked in and headed for the kitchen. Russia walked back into his own house, scared to death. 

. . . . 

"Big Brother?" Belarus called. 

She ran through the halls of her brother's enormous house. She opened the door to the kitchen but only saw Lithuania stirring something in a pot. 

"Hey you! Where is my brother?" She demanded. 

Lithuania spun around. 

"Oh, hey Belarus," He said, love struck," You look very pretty today." 

"Where is my brother?" She asked again. 

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day," Lithuania replied," Maybe we can go watch a movie while we wait for him." 

"No," Belarus spat. 

She stormed out of the kitchen. 

. . . . 

"That was a nice lunch, da?" Russia complimented as he and Italy left the pizzeria. 

"You liked it?" Italy asked. 

"Yes very much," Russia said," And the waiters were so nice to make it all free." 

Italy looked back to see the pizza boys trembling. 

"I heard that you have some very nice museums here," Russia said," Let's go see them." 

"Sure," Italy said. 

He looked back at Russia and saw that he was uncomfortable. He watched Russia tug at his scarf. 

"You look hot," Italy said," Maybe if you take off your scarf then you would be able to cool down easier." 

He reached for the scarf but his hand was caught by Russia's. 

"Don't touch that!" Russia demanded. 

Italy pulled his hand away in fear. Seeing that he scared his new friend he put his arm around Italy. 

"I'm sorry comrade," Russia apologized," It's just that my sister Ukraine gave this scarf to me when I was little. It means a lot to me." 

"Oh," Italy said," I didn't know." 

He stopped trembling for once. Russia gave him a nice warm smile. They were coming across the Trevi Fountain. Italy pulled out a coin and tossed it into the water. 

"Why did you do that?" Russia asked him. 

"Oh, if you throw a coin in and it lands heads up, then your wish will come true," Italy explained. 

"Okay," Russia said. 

He pulled a coin out of his pocket and tossed it in the fountain. 

"What did you wish for?" Italy asked. 

"I'll keep it a secret," Russia said with a wink. 

Italy looked surprised. 

"Come, let's see that artwork you Italians are famous for," Russia said. 

With the little man under his arm, they headed off to the nearest museum. 

. . . . 

Belarus stormed out of her elder sister's house after an unsuccessful interrogation. She was just about to give up until she saw Latvia. She immediately ran up towards him. 

"You! Where's my brother?" She demanded. 

Latvia screamed and began trembling. Belarus grabbed him by the neck and shook him. 

"Where is he?" She screamed. 

"I heard him talking about going to Italy's house this morning, please don't kill me!" He begged. 

"Italy's house eh?" Belarus said," He had better not take away my brother." 

She dropped Latvia and ran to the train station. 

. . . . 

Russia helped Italy out of a gondola boat. The sun was setting. 

"That was a nice ride," Russia said," But now I am sort of hungry." 

"Okay, there's a restaurant down the street that has some nice pasta," Italy suggested. 

"That sounds nice," Russia said. 

Italy led him down the street to the busy restaurant. They entered. Some of the waiters were ready. 

"Welcome Sir, please come this way," a waiter said. 

They followed him to a table near the front window. Some other waiters were setting their table. As Russia sat down, one of them poured him a glass of red wine. 

"Oh, thank you," he said. 

The waiter bowed and poured the red liquid into Italy's glass. 

"What would you like to eat for tonight?" They asked him. 

"Pasta!" Italy piped up. 

"And for you sir?" The waiter said, turning to Russia. 

"Oh um," Russia thought but didn't know what else to eat," I'll have some pasta too." 

The waiter wrote it down and hurried away. Russia glanced out at the oncoming night life that was going on outside. Then he turned to Italy. He smiled at him. Russia smiled, happy that Italy seem to finally be comfortable with him. He raised his glass. 

"To friendship," he said. 

Italy looked confused at first. Then he raised his glass. 

"To friendship," he cautiously said. 

. . . . 

Belarus charged through the streets. Many of the Italian residents stared at her frightfully. She was just about to go home when she caught a glimpse of her brother's silver hair. She turned that way and saw her brother in the window of a restaurant. 

"Is he waiting for me?" She asked herself happily. 

She took a few steps then stopped when she saw the chestnut haired Italian laughing with her brother. She saw Russia clink wine glasses and drink. 

"Oh no, he's taking my dear Russia away from me," Belarus cried," I have to stop this!" 

She ran to the restaurant and entered it. 

. . . . 

The waiter set the plates of pasta on the table. Russia's mouth nearly watered at the sight of the delicious food. 

"It all looks so delicious, da?" Russia said. 

"Yea, it tastes even better," Italy said, placing his napkin in his lap. 

Russia placed his napkin on his knee as well. He picked up his fork and twirled the noodles onto it. He was just about to take a bite when he heard Italy yelp. Before he could act, he watched his little sister, Belarus, pick up Italy by the neck. 

"Please don't punch me!" Italy cried," At least not in the face." 

"How dare you try to take away my brother?" Belarus screamed. 

"Belarus, wait! Don't hit him," Russia begged. 

Belarus stared at him. 

"If I can't have you, no one will!" She cried. 

She then flung Italy across the room. He landed on a table a couple was at. He slide of and hid in the coat closet. At first, Russia was frozen in shock. Then he stood up, allowing his napkin to fall off, and his purple aura started to form. Belarus turned to him and noticed the change. 

"Brother?" she asked. 

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol," Russia began to mutter. 

"Brother?" She asked again, concerned. 

Russia couldn't answer; he was too enraged to answer. Some of the restaurant's customers ran out. Belarus walked backwards towards the bathrooms. Russia slammed his head into the wall and ripped out a water pipe. Water spilled from out of the wall. Belarus screamed and ran into the ladies room. Russia followed her in there. 

. . . . 

Italy trembled in the coat closet. He crawled to the corner farthest from the door and hid among the coats. He was hearing a lot of commotion outside. Then, all was silent. He breathed heavily. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards where he was. Italy whimpered and buried himself deeper in the coats. He heard someone open the door and step in. 

"Italy?" He heard Russia say. 

Italy still didn't move. 

"Comrade," Russia asked," Marco." 

"Polo," Italy said accidentally. 

He immediately regretted say it and whimpered some more. He heard Russia come closer to him. The coats were pushed away and revealed him to Russia. 

"Here you are!" Russia said cheerfully. 

Italy let some tear fall down his cheek. Russia used the end of his scarf to dab them away. 

"Come, I think this restaurant will be closed for some time," he said. 

He pulled Italy up and set him on his feet. Russia wrapped his arm around the smaller man and walked out with him. Some of the waiters were rushing around. Russia caught one of them by his collar. 

"There is something in the bathroom that I want you to sent to this address," Russia instructed, handing the waiter a piece of paper," Send me the bill." 

He released the waiter and directed Italy out of the building. They walked onto the street together and headed for Italy's house. 

"I can cook something for us to eat, da?" Russia said. 

"Okay," Italy said. 

Some of the people around them stared. Italy trembled a little bit. 

"You, okay?" Russia asked. 

"Yes, I'm just a little frightened," Italy answered. 

"Don't worry about Belarus, I made it clear for her now to bother you anymore," Russia assured," Hey Italy. Do you want to know what I wished for?" 

Italy looked up to Russia. 

"What?" Italy asked. 

"I wish that we would remain friends forever," Russia said. 

Italy gasped in amazement. He had no idea Russia could be so soft. 

"That sounds good," Italy said. 

Russia smiled in delight and squeezed the little man to him. 

-Meanwhile- 

Spain whipped the sweat from his brow. His patio that he and Romano spent all day building was nearly complete. 

"Thank you so much for helping me out Romano!" Spain thanked. 

"Shut up you bastard!" Romano screamed back, chewing onto a tomato. 

-A few days later- 

A knock came on Lithuania's door. Lithuania put down the book he was read and went to answer it. He opened the door and found the delivery man. 

"Are you Lithuania?" He asked.  
>"I am," Lithuania replied. <p>

"Sign here please." 

Lithuania signed the paper. The delivery man motioned to the guys behind him. They picked up a large box and heaved it towards the door. 

"Where can we put this?" They asked. 

"Just in here." Lithuania pointed just inside his doorway. 

The men pushed and pulled the box into the house and left. Lithuania shut the door and studied the box. 

"I wonder what it could be." He thought to himself. 

He pulled the tap off the box and threw it aside. Suddenly, the box moved. Lithuania froze. He cautiously pulled the box lids away. Belarus glared up at him, bound with a water pipe and gagged with a napkin. Latvia and Estonia heard Lithuania's screams from their own houses.


End file.
